LA MARAVILLA DE SER ESPECTADOR
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Mirar es una virtud, Lee aprendió que ser espectador es una maravilla, la cual pocos tienen el privilegio de conocer. Kakashi y Lee compartiendo momentos antes de que despierte Gai. KAKAGAI
1. Chapter 1

LA MARAVILLA DE SER ESPECTADOR

Por EliceBcest

"Saber mirar es una virtud"

Tal vez nunca se es demasiado viejo o demasiado joven para entender las atrocidades que trae una guerra, las pérdidas que esta conlleva, como afecta las vidas de aquellos a quienes se ama. Los tres se sintieron devastados con la muerte de Neji, para su Sensei que los amaba como un padre que le fue arrebatado un hijo. A decir verdad, incluso para Lee no era ya un Rival, se había vuelto un amigo, si, es cómo describiría la relación de ellos dos, en efecto con los años se habían vuelto amigos. Para Tenten era diferente, tan diferente a lo que él o Gai-Sensei había sentido, ella había perdido a quien amaba.

Nunca lo habían dicho de manera abierta, pero más de una vez, sin que sus compañeros de equipo lo supieran, Lee vio como sus manos se rozaban, como lentamente se entrelazaban, y además de como en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. Ellos estaban juntos, Lee nunca tuvo que preguntarlo, simplemente lo sabía.

Recuerda como esa noche fue con su sentido, necesité sacar de alguna manera la pérdida irreparable que él tuvo, sin embargo, al parecer no era el único que había tenido esa idea. Gai sostenía Tenten entre sus brazos, hablaba tan quedamente que no podía entender lo que debía, pero podría ver como su amiga se aferraba fuertemente al pecho de su maestro. Al parecer Lee y Tenten compartían más de lo que imaginaban, de lo mucho que les significaba su Sensei, ya no eran unos niños, pero, siempre encontraban en esos toscos y fuertes brazos el consuelo que necesitaban.

—Lee no es necesario que estén específicamente mirando —le dijo Gai, para que se acercara a ellos. Lee obedeció en automático, estaban entre sus brazos, los dos lloraran por su propio dolor, porque ambos habían perdido a Neji.

Gai no derramó ni una lágrima esa noche.

Pero la guerra no se detuvo, ya que esta no da tregua, no importa lo mucho que todos perdimos, lo poco que falta para seguir conservando, simplemente sigue avanzando, arrasando todo.

* * *

Recuerda la cara determinada de su Maestro, de alguna manera al ver a los ojos a Gai-Sensei específicamente que sabía lo que sabía, sabía qué alguna vez tenía que sacrificar por aquellos a quienes amaba. Entonces Lee lo entendió, no importaba que eso terminara con su vida, eso era lo que realmente significaba ser fuerte. La fuerza no significa una gran cantidad de enemigos eliminados o incluso el número de habilidades que posees, sino proteger a qué considera importantes.

Lee lo miró pelear, era algo tan maravilloso, las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas eran una mezcla de dolor y orgullo, Su Sensei, el hombre al que más admiraba se llevaría al otro mundo sus ideales, la última lección que le dio su maestro era poder mirar todo el esplendor del poder de la juventud.

Lee escuchó la voz de Naruto, le agradecía a Gai-sensei por lo que había hecho, y en un instante la pelea del rubio y Madara había perdido.

Fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su maestro, pero él no había llegado primero, miró como Kakashi-Sensei estaba contra el pecho de su rival.

—¡Está latiendo! –Decía Kakashi-sensei, todavía con la cabeza contra el pecho de su Sensei.

—¡Está latiendo! –Repitió Kakashi una vez más, y después volteó a verlo -. ¡Lee por favor ponlo a salvo!

Lee hizo inmediatamente lo que Kakashi-Sensei le pidió, fue extraño, pero estaba seguro que debajo de la máscara del otro maestro había una sonrisa al igual que una pequeña lágrima escapándose de sus ojos. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, por ahora tenía que poner a salvo a su maestro.

Lo que importa, y se fue. Tuvo éxito desearles buena suerte a Kakashi-Sensei ya Naruto, por ahora su misión era otra.

* * *

Los dos chicos hubieran querido estar al lado de su Maestro las veinticuatro horas del día, pero eso no era posible, incluso Tsunade-sama les había dicho que si querían ser útiles seguían existiendo muchas cosas que reparar en la villa. Como ninjas de la Hoja su deber estaba con los habitantes, además ella se encargaría personalmente del "Chico Idiota", los dos dejaron escapar una leve risa, les pareció gracioso que habla de su sentido como si fuera un chiquillo.

Los dos sabían que Tsunade-sama tenía razón, ellos tenían más útiles ayudando a los civiles afectados dentro y fuera de la Villa, y si su maestro estaría conscientemente estaría haciendo exactamente ese trabajo. Pese a que no deseaban alejarse del hospital los dos se fueron, cumplir el camino de la Juventud, continuar con la voluntad de fuego, seguir el sendero de su maestro.

* * *

Había pasado un mes exactamente, Maito Gai seguía inconsciente, después de todo como estaba en la naturaleza del ninja verde, había estado desafiado todo pronóstico, si estaba bien vivo, hasta ahora incluso para Tsunade era difícil decir algo, después de todo era el único que había logrado sobrevivir a la apertura de la octava puerta.

Lee al igual que su Maestro no eran de desobedecer muy a menudo las reglas, sin embargo, esa noche después de visitar a Naruto en el hospital que también estaba convaleciente, pensó que valía la pena arriesgarse un poco. Grabar con una sonrisa las palabras del rubio, ya que eran verdad, después de todo lo perdido, y lo que habían perdido, un simple brazo no parecía demasiado, así que él podría llegar a ver a su Sensei.

No era el más sigiloso, y tampoco podían usar algún tipo de Ninjutsu, por lo que Lee pensó ir con mucha cautela. Sabía que Gai-sensei estaba en un área especial del hospital, con acceso restringido, además de la vigilancia continua de los ANBU y los ninjas médicos. Por lo que si deseaba ver a su maestro debería de hacerlo como si fuera una misión de alto rango, decir una verdad, fue un poco más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado, estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando escucho otra voz dentro de la habitación.

Sabía que no era una amenaza o él lo habría sabido, además Lee conocía esa voz. Era la voz de Kakashi-Sensei, al principio lo que mencionaron un murmullo, las palabras no eran entendibles, eran más bien una especie de súplica. Lee se sintieron conmovido hasta las lágrimas, era increíble la hermosa Rivalidad de sus sentidos, estaba luchando por no salir de su escondite y abrazar fuertemente a Kakashi-sensei y tal vez compartir esa visita secreta de media noche.

Estaba por hacerlo cuando las palabras de su otro sentido llegaron de manera clara a sus oídos.

—Gai —Kakashi Sensei hizo una pausa—. Gai despierta por favor.

Era claro porque no había entendido antes las palabras de su Sensei, era porque estaba llorando. Los susurros de Kakashi-Sensei estaban acompañados de lágrimas, en ese momento, Lee específicamente que estaba mirando era distinto, al menos diferente a lo que él había imaginado, y había permanecido en su lugar.

De alguna forma se afectó privilegiado, cuando comenzó a escuchar lo que le dijo Kakashi-Sensei a Gai-Sensei, a saber qué tal vez tuvo que irse, de no ver, ni escuchar nada de lo que pasaba en esa habitación, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Se quedó oculto en esa posición favorecida que le permitió ver a sus maestros y escuchar lo que Kakashi-Sensei dijo, mirar y escuchar, de alguna forma entendida como nunca lo había hecho.

Lee sabía que eran Rivales desde pequeños, conocía algunas de sus anécdotas de juventud, siempre desde la perspectiva de Gai-Sensei, pero ahora que las escuchaba en la voz de Kakashi-Sensei, para el joven era ninja como escucharlas por primera vez. Escucha sobre el hombre que más admiraba en la voz de Kakashi-Sensei, era como descubrir a su maestro de nueva cuenta, y eso era emocionante.

No estaba seguro de la hora, pero seguía siendo de madrugada, había escuchado tantas cosas de Gai-sensei, incluso algunas que desconocía, tal vez terminaría disculpándose por espiarlos, pero no se arrepentía de hacerlo.

—Por favor despierta —una vez más Kakashi le suplicaba a su Rival.

Lee los miraba con atención hasta que su cara se tiñó de rojo, no era porque había visto sin máscara a Kakashi-Sensei sino por lo que había pasado después. Kakashi-Sensei había besado a su maestro, había tomado la mano de este para colocarla contra su pálido rostro, para finalmente decir.

—Te amo Gai —volvió a besar los labios de Gai, y desapareció por la ventana.

Para muchos Lee era bastante ingenuo, pero incluso sus oídos habían llegado los rumores de su sentido estaba enamorado de Kakashi-Sensei, después de lo que había visto esa noche estaba seguro de lo que había mucho más de lo que él había imaginado.

Lee esperó un poco más, hasta que estuvo seguro que Kakashi-Sensei se había marchado. Fue hasta donde se encuentra su maestro, específicamente se escuchaban los sonidos de la noche, más el pitido del monitor cardíaco que le decía que su sentido era de alguna manera bien. Lo miró, como nunca lo había hecho, ahora sabía que en la vida de Maito Gai existían muchas otras cosas que él desconocía, pero eso no lo molestaba, de alguna manera sabría que Kakashi-Sensei amaba a su maestro lo hizo feliz.

* * *

Aquello se encuentra en una rutina las próximas semanas, Lee se escabullía en el hospital en la noche, sabiendas que ya encontraría allí a Kakashi-Sensei. Se acomodaba en su lugar estratégico, aquel que le permitía escuchar y mirar, aquel que le permitía ser el espectador de esas dos vidas.

Se sintió tonto cuando escuchó sobre el primer beso de sus Sensei, de la primera vez que compartió una cama, Lee esperaba algo distinto, pero esa noche había sido cuando su maestro había consolado a Kakashi-Sensei después del suicidio de su padre. Conoció la historia completa de Maito Dai, de Obito Uchiha, de Rin Nohara, de la muerte de Minato Namikase, del tiempo de Kakashi-Sensei siendo ANBU. La vida compartida que ambos tenían, de todos los momentos juntos, del amor, del sexo, de la tristeza, del dolor, de la soledad, y sobre todo del miedo.

Esa noche el monitor cardíaco marcaba el latido de Gai un poco más débil, ambos, aunque cada uno desde su lugar estrictamente miedo.

—Gai, por favor no me dejes —era tan claro el llanto en la voz de Kakashi-Sensei que Lee tuvo que llorar por los dos.

—Gai ese día, cuando dijiste que utilizarías la Octava Puerta lo único que pude pensar es que no debías de hacerlo. Porqué yo no quería perderte, no estaba —dio un suspiro—. No estoy dispuesto a perderte, sé que es egoísta, que en realidad siempre ha sido. Pienso en todas las veces que te alejé de mí, cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba era que te quedara, pero tú siempre te quedaste sin que yo lo pida. Proteger a quien es lo que te hace realmente fuerte, era a Konoha a la que protegía, a tus estudiantes, a nuestros compañeros —Kakashi tuvo que detenerse—. Y con esa sonrisa lo entendí, era a mí a quien protegía, porque yo amas, porque toda tu vida me ha amado a mí.

Kakashi recargó su frente contra la de Gai. —Por favor déjame está vez a mi protegerte.

Lee estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, esas conversaciones le habían permitido conocer a su maestro de distintas formas, después de todo era cierto lo que había dicho Kakashi-Sensei. Gai-Sensei había peleado contra Madara por protegerlos, a todos ellos, porqué era su camino ninja, el verdadero poder de la juventud. Pero eso no significaba que no muriera, ellos todavía perdieron a Gai-Sensei.

Hay tantas cosas en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron hasta su lado. —Estoy seguro que él no se dio por vencido –dijo Kakashi sentándose a su lado.

Lee se fue ligeramente de lado por la sorpresa de ser descubierto. -¡Kakashi Sensei! ¡No es lo que imaginas! Lee moviendo las manos y completamente sonrojado.

No tienes de que preocuparte, haz sido un buen escucha todas estas noches –Kakashi le sonreía al Lee.

¿Sabías que estaba aquí? —Lee dejó salir un suspiro con algo de decepción.

—Si –Kakashi acarició la cabeza de Lee—. Pero ha evitado por tu cuenta todas las noches a los ANBU ya los ninjas médico, eso es genial niño.

Kakashi se sintió y fue de nuevo hasta la cama de Gai, le hizo un gesto a Lee para que lo siguiera, los dos miraron a Gai, su respiración era tranquila al igual que su rostro.

—Siempre han dicho que soy un genio, pero estoy seguro que soy más bien un completo Idiota –decía Kakashi tomando la mano de Gai.

—Cuando estaba en ANBU, en una de las misiones que compartíamos con ninjas de los diferentes escuadrones, en una donde estaba Gai perdimos a la mitad de la unidad. No es que matar para mi realmente significa algo, incluso la vida de mis compañeros era algo sustituible, regresamos a la villa, y ahí estaba él, sonriendo como siempre lo hace. Me sentí furioso, tan enojado con Gai, cómo podría seguir sonriendo después de toda la mierda que había vivido. Fui hasta él, lo sujeté del brazo y lo arrastré a mi departamento. Comencé a gritarle, cómo era posible que tuviera esa tonta sonrisa todo el tiempo, cómo podría ser feliz después de todo lo que había perdido. Habíamos perdido a su padre ya su madre, a muchos amigos, a sus maestros, a compañeros, a todos habían muerto, a ninguno de ellos regresaría. Me abrazó, me miró a los ojos y me dijo.

—Es por todos ellos Kashi, por eso sonrío y vivo con toda la intensidad de la juventud. Por todos aquellos que tienen la vida por mí, porque sus muertes permitieron que yo siguiera viviendo, no diría que estoy en deuda, ya que cada uno de ellos dio su vida por los que amaban, por aquellos que les importaban. Y yo sigo viviendo por quienes amo —me sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo y respondió diciendo.

—Kashi, vive por aquellos que tenían su vida para que tú lo hicieras —tomó mi cara entre sus manos y yo besó—. Porqué a todos ellos les importabas, todos ellos te amaban, porque yo te amo.

Los ojos de Lee no contenían sus lágrimas masculinas. —Gai-Sensei es tan genial —limpiaba su cara con su ante brazo.

—Sí, sin duda lo es —fue la respuesta de Kakashi.

Continuaron hablando hasta que amaneció, hasta que Kakashi dijo todo lo que necesitamos decir. Los dos se despidieron de Gai, y salieron por la ventana, estaban seguros de que la Bestia Verde no se daría por vencido, pero por ahora debían de esperar.

* * *

Los días continuaron pasando, pero ahora no había necesidad de esconderse, Lee se había vuelto el compañero de Kakashi-Sensei, claro que siempre llegaba después, pensaba que necesita ese tiempo solos. Ese día había estado con Tenten, aunque ya había pasado a ver a Gai-Sensei en el día, Lee prefería la compañía de su otro Sensei, no importaba que a veces le contara la misma historia, que cada vez que Kakashi-Sensei lo hizo era distinta, y Lee realmente disfrutaba eso.

Una vez más estaba por llegar, este punto estaba casi seguro que todos estaban al tanto de la intrusión tanto la de él como la de Kakashi-Sensei a la habitación de su maestro. Después de tanto tiempo, resultó increíble que no los hubieran descubierto.

—Gai, por favor abre los ojos —siempre le dolía el pecho cuando escuchaba hablar así a Kakashi-Sensei.

—Vamos Gai te desafío a los abras —era obvio que lo desafiando llorando—. Estamos empatados, algunos de los dos deberes de ganar —ahí estaba la pausa para contener su llanto y poder seguir hablando—. Por favor Gai, no quiero ganar.

Kakashi tenía la mano de Gai contra su rostro, esa cálida sensación, la áspera y dura piel que tantas veces lo había tocado. No estaba dispuesto a no volver a sentir ese toque, realmente no estaba seguro de poder seguir sin Gai.

¿Kashi? —La voz de Gai era casi inaudible, fue simplemente un murmullo.

—¡Gai! —Kakashi sonaba tan feliz.

El corazón de Lee también se aceleró lleno de felicidad, Su sentido por fin había despertado, estaba por unirse, cuando sus pies se detuvieron. Él había sido espectador todos esos días, mirando y escuchando la vida de sus dos maestros, pero lo supo, en ese instante lo entendió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Aquel momento podría ser de Gai-Sensei y de Kakashi-Sensei, y de nadie más, él respetaría eso, después de todo un buen espectador también sabe cuándo es hora de marcharse, estaba feliz, tan feliz como nunca lo había estado y eso bastaba esa noche.

* * *

Llegó muy temprano por la mañana, entró a la habitación, su rostro se cubrió de rojo cuando vio sus sentidos abrazados, ambos dormían plácidamente. Era obvio que Kakashi-Sensei necesitaba una larga siesta en los brazos de su rival, Lee estaba por marcharse nuevamente cuando una voz lo detuvo.

No es necesario que te vayas Lee: la voz de Kakashi-Sensei sonaba tan tranquila.

-¿Sotavento? —Ahora era la voz de Gai, su cara estaba llena de sorpresa y algo de vergüenza de su amado estudiante lo viera entre los brazos de Kakashi—. ¡No es lo que parece, te lo puedo explicar!

—Gai, Lee lo sabe todo —Kakashi volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Gai—. Lee-kun es una gran compañía, y sobre todo un gran escucha.

No esperaría menos de mi amado estudiante —las lágrimas de Lee rompieron a bajar por su rostro. No estaba seguro de si la cama aguantaría el peso de los tres, pero todos estaban riendo, mientras se ponían al día de todo lo que había estado en Konoha mientras Gai estaba fuera de servicio.

* * *

Varias horas después de tres mujeres reían ante la escena, tanto Lee, Gai y Kakashi dormían plácidamente. Al parecer las camas del hospital eran bastante resistentes, tanto Sakura como Tenten se sentían algo celosas, estaban seguras de lo que habían perdido de algo importante, mientras que Tsunade-sama se reía, ya que para ella ese par de chiquillos estúpidos, se habían quedado tomado más tiempo de lo necesario para aceptar lo que pasaba entre ellos. Sin embargo, las tres estaban felices de ser las espectadoras de aquella interesante imagen.

GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.


	2. BONUS

—¿Kashi? —la voz de Gai era casi inaudible, fue simplemente un murmullo.

—¡Gai! —Kakashi sonaba tan feliz.

Kakashi estaba tan feliz, no podría explicar lo que en ese momento sentía con palabras, aunque se lo propusiera.

—Kashi yo —Gai intentaba hablar.

—No digas nada, no es necesario— Kakashi continuó besándolo, necesitaba hacerlo, tanto como necesitó todas las noches anteriores colocar su cabeza contra el pecho de Gai para escuchar el latido de su corazón, necesitaba saber que estaba vivo.

Después de varios minutos besándose, sin decir nada, porque las palabras en ese momento parecían demasiado innecesarias, insuficientes, únicamente necesitaban sentirse, estar el uno al lado del otro.

—Realmente lo siento —la voz de Gai seguía escuchándose algo cansada.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo, entiendo tu decisión. Jamás te hubiera detenido —Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro—. Por más que lo deseara no lo hubiera hecho, además me prometiste que no me dejarías, y hasta donde recuerdo Maito Gai siempre cumple sus promesas.

Gai hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para sujetar la barbilla de Kakashi y besarlo. —Yo siempre te voy a proteger.

—Lo sé —respondió Kakashi, y besó a Gai—. Pero alguna vez me gustaría ser yo quien te proteja, porqué te amo, te he amado toda mi vida.

Gai estaba sorprendido, no era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero en esa ocasión sonaba demasiado real.

—Yo también te he amado desde siempre Rival— Gai estaba tan feliz, la muerte también puede significar un nuevo comienzo.

—Lo sé, y gracias por nunca haber dejado de amarme, aunque no lo haya merecido —unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Kakashi.

—Nunca he conocido a alguien tan digno de amar –Gai le sonreía, el corazón de Kakashi dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado esa sonrisa.

Ambos continuaron abrazados, entre besos cálidos y lentos, no sabían que les deparaba el tiempo que les quedara, pero estaban seguros de una cosa, ahora pasara lo que pasara estarían juntos.


End file.
